Feels
by Crii-san
Summary: [Feels-Lazy] Cuaca di luar sangat mendukung bermesraan di bawah selimut, lagipula tidak akan ada yang membunuhnya hanya karena bermalas-malasan di hari libur kan? VKook. TaeKook. Bangtan Fict. YAOI. Smi Canon. Unbeta. Drabble collection. Don't like? Don't read! No Bashing chara!
1. Chapter 1

_Feels_

Author: Kiku

_Rate_: T

_Genre: Romance, fluff, semi canon_

_Pair_: Kim Taehyung &amp; Jeon Jeongguk, Vkook, Taekook

_Length_: Oneshoot

_Status: Complete_

Words:1,568_ words (_7_ page _Ms. Word_)_

_Disclaimer_: Seluruh _cast_ milik Tuhan, _management_ dan orang yang merasa memilikinya ;) Tapi _plot_ dan cerita ini milik saya.

_Warning: Sho-ai, Yaoi, typo (s)_, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa setengah baku, _plot mainstream_,gaje, _newbie_, BTS fanfic. _Don't like? Don't read! No Bashing Chara!_

_Summary_: "Hyung, kenapa kau suka memegang daguku? Apa hanya untuk _fan service?_" / "Tentu saja-," Jungkook tersenyum miris, sudah ia duga.

P.s: Disarankan untuk membaca _fict_ ini sambil mendengarkan lagunya Akdong Musician-I Love You. Lagunya unyu sekalii~ Jangan War of Hormone loh ya, nanti imajinasinya kemana-mana -

.

.

.  
_Enjoy reading~_

_._

Jungkook tidak mengerti, sungguh. Apa maksud Taehyung sebenarnya sih? Kenapa sepertinya dia senang sekali memegang dagunya dan membelai lehernya? Kaya semacem hewan gitu, Jungkook seneng juga sih. Tapi lama-lama risih juga, apa lagi Taehyung melakukannya di depan kamera. Seperti saat ini.

Bangtan Boys sedang mengadakan_fan sign_ dan Jungkook dapat tempat duduk di sebelah V, tepat di sebelah kirinya. Tempatnya seorang kekasih -ehem-. Dan Jeon Jeongguk tidak mengerti kenapa dari tadi _magnae_ gagal BTS itu selalu nempel padanya sepanjang _fan sign_, padahal biasanya 'kan sama J-Hope atau Jin -yang tanpa sadar membuatnya cemburu. Ehem.- Semoga penyebab Taehyung begini itu bukan karena alasan yang menyebalkan, seperti cuma _fan service_ mungkin.

.  
.

.

"Akhirnya selesai~" Jimin mengerang sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya sesaat setelah _fan sign_ selesai dan mereka telah duduk manis di _van_.

"Jimin, geser," Yoongi bertitah sembari menendang kaki kanan Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan menggeser tubuhnya agar kekasih kecilnya bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau kelihatannya capek sekali, _hyung_," Jimin berucap sembari memperhatikan wajah _hyung_ manisnya yang tampak lelah.

"Bukan hanya kelihatannya, aku memang capek," Pemuda yang memiliki _stage name_Suga tersebut memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkana tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran _van_, tepat saat Jungkook, Hoseok dan Namjoon masuk. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam _van_ dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Kau hanya perlu memandang wajahku, aku yakin lelahmu akan menghilang," Sambil menggerakan kedua alisnya naik turun, Jimin berucap pede.

"Menjijikan," Balas Suga tanpa ampun, namun tak dipungkiri rona merah menjalari pipi putihnya. Jungkook hanya melirik pasangan itu dengan malas. _Seme masochist_ dan _uke sadistic plus tsundere_ mungkin terdengar lucu di telinga orang lain, tapi tidak buatnya.

"Jin _hyung_ dan Taehyung kemana?" Pertanyaan _leader_nya membuat Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan unik –_absurd_\- barusan. Iya juga, kenapa mereka berdua lama sekali? Jangan-jangan mereka kencan? Huwee, Jungkook engga rela.

"Jangan-jangan mereka berdua diculik atau mungkin Taehyung kembali ke bentuk aliennya dan menculik Jin _hyung_?" J-Hope, plis.

"Kau berlebihan, _hyung_. Mungkin saja mereka sedang makan es krim berdua atau makan siang bersama tanpa mengajak kita," _Magnae_ emas tersebut menyuarakan pendapat –dan kecemburuannya- dengan kalimat bernada sinis yang sayangnya terdengar biasa saja di telinga _group mate_nya yang lain.

"Apa kau keturunan cenayang?" Namjoon menatap skeptis _magnae_nya, apa Jungkook punya bakat lain lagi? Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran _leader_ BTS tersebut.

"Huh?" Jungkook hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang _hyung_nya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Namjoon hanya diam, tapi telujuknya mengarah pada jendela di samping kirinya, Jungkook mengikuti arah telunjuk Namjoon dan seketika itu pula wajahnya terlipat sempurna.

Jungkook jadi sebal karna menebak seperti tadi, seharusnya dia diam dan tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya, siapa tahu nanti kenyataan berubah. Apa yang dikatakan dan kenyataan sejalan ternyata, di balik jendela _van_ itu terlihat Kim Seokjin dan Kim Taehyung berjalan beriringan sambil menjilati es krim mereka, walaupun tidak ada adegan mengelap mulut yang belepotan atau sejenisnya Jungkook tetap saja sebal. Mana ternyata marga mereka berdua sama lagi, jangan-jangan jodoh? Amit-amit batinnya ngeri.

Oke, mungkin ada yang bingung sebenarnya Jungkook itu sukanyasama siapa? Huh, yang mikir gitu pasti gak baca _summary_nya! Jelas-jelas ada tulisan VKook, ya, Jungkook pasti sukanya sama V alias Taehyung lah. Btw, ini rahasia. Jungkook sudah menyukai _hyung_ yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu sudah lumayan lama, kurang lebih 6 bulan, dan meski Taehyung sering melakukan _skinship_ atau semacamnya, ia tidak pernah menyatakan apapun tentang perasaannya pada Jungkook. Selain itu, sepertinya Taehyung juga senang melakukan _skinship_ pada member lain, Jungkook kan bingung T_T

"Kapan-kapan kita kesana lagi ya, _hyung_. Es krimnya enak sekali," Jungkook baru sadar kedua _hyungny_a itu telah memasuki _van_ saat telinganya menangkap suara Taehyung. Lebih baik Jungkook tidur dari pada melihat _lovey dovey_ orang yang disukai dengan orang lain, memuakan tau.

.

.

.  
"Jungkookie, bangun. Kita sudah sampai," Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan tubuhnya diguncang pelan dan telinganya mendengar suara yang familiar.

"Kita sudah sampai, _hyung_?" Jungkook berusaha meraih fokusnya dan setelahnya _visual_nya menangkap wajah _hyung_ tersayangnya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Iya, apa kau benar-benar lelah? Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali," Taehyung bertanya dengan nada yang khawatir yang terdengar jelas. 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' Jungkook berusaha menyangkal, ia tidak mau terlalu percaya diri lagi.

"Tentu saja aku lelah, _hyung_. Memang _hyung_ tidak?-" '-Atau mungkin lelahmu hilang karena telah berkencan dengan Jin _hyung_ tadi?' Tentu saja Jungkook hanya meneruskan kalimat itu dalam hatinya. Mulutnya belum siap untuk mengatakan perasaannya sekarang.

"Tidak terlalu. Mau ku gendong?"

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Jungkook, otaknya masih bekerja keras memproses perkataan Taehyung.

"Ku pikir kau telah bekerja keras hari ini, jadi sebagai _hyung_ yang baik, aku akan memberimu sedikit hadiah." Jungkook melirik kanan kirinya, memastikan tidak ada kamera. Jadi, ini bukan _fan service_kan? Bolehkah Jungkook berharap lagi?

"Memang kau kuat, _hyung_?" Anjir, bukan itu maksudnya. Aish, kenapa otak dan mulutnya kadang tidak sinkron sih?

"Kau mau meremehkanku?" Taehyung bertanya setengah mendengus, kedua matanya menyipit dengan kesal. Jungkook gelagapan.

"T-Tentu saja tidak, _hyung_, K-kalau tidak keberatan, aku senang-senang saja," Sial, keceplosan.

"Baiklah, ayo naik ke punggungku," Taehyung segera berbalik dan berjongkok di depan pintu _van_.

"B-baiklah." Jungkook menelan ludah gugup, dengan pelan ia berjalan menghampiri punggung kokoh _hyung_nya, menempelkan dadanya ke punggung itu dan melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya ke leher dan pinggang Taehyung.

"Pegangan yang kuat," Dengan mudah, Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook. Imut-imut begini dia _manly_ loh –kadang-. Jungkook dapat merasakan kedua tangan Taehyung mulai menyusup dantara lipatan kakinya, menahan berat tubuh Jungkook sepenuhnya. Uh, rasanya jantung Jungkook mau jatuh ke lambung. Namun perlahan, ia mulai menyamankan tubuhnya di punggung Taehyung dan meletakan kepalanya di ceruk leher Taehyung.

"_Hyung_, punggungmu hangat," Jungkook berbisik pelan di ceruk leher Taehyung, matanya mulai memberat lagi. Ia harap perjalanan ke _dorm_ ini sama seperti perjalanan Seoul-Ilsan bolak-balik.

"Heh, tentu saja-" Jawab Taehyung dengan percaya diri. Jungkook hanya mendengarnya samar, kesadarannya telah direbut sepenuhnya oleh kantuk dan rasa lelahnya. Oh, dan punggung hangat Taehyung tentunya. Sayang sekali, pemuda kelahiran 1997 ini tidak mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Taehyung.

"-Kau bisa meminjam punggungku kapan saja. Itu milikmu."

.

.

.  
Jungkook terbangun dan menemukan dirinya telah berada di ranjangnya, rupanya ia ketiduran di punggung Taehyung tadi. Btw, _roommate_nya itu dimana?

Jungkook bangun dan melirik jam di atas nakas. Eh? Sudah malam? Ternyata ia tidur cukup lama karna jarum panjang jam tersebut telah menunjuk angka 12, pantas saja Jungkook lapar. Dengan segera ia memakai sandal _dorm_ dan melangkah ke dapur, ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya, persetan dengan berat badannya nanti. Kan lebih baik kalau dia gemukan dari pada sakit. Lagi pula ia tidak akan dikatai babi hanya karna makan sedikit saja –Jin terbatuk dalam tidurnya-.

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya saat menemukan keadaan dapur yang terang, apa_member_ lain belum tidur?

"Lho? V _hyung_? Kenapa tidak tidur?" Jungkook menyirit saat matanya menangkap tubuh lengkap Taehyung sedang mengaduk susu coklat di meja dapur.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa tidak tidur?" Malah balik tanya.

"Aku lapar, _hyung_. _Hyung_?" Dengan terpaksa Jungkook mengulang pertanyaannya sambil berjalan ke arah kulkas.

"Aku tadi terbangun dan sekarang malah susah tidur, jadi aku buat susu saja," Taehyung nyengir.

"Oh ya, terima kasih _hyung_ tadi sudah menggendongku sampai kamar, padahal aku kan berat," Jungkook berucap sambil menggigit roti gandum yang ditemukannya, siapa peduli itu punya siapa.

"Sama-sama, kalau kau capek, kau boleh minta gendong lagi kok," Taehyung berkata dengan santainya disertai cengiran khas yang masih bertengger di wajahnya. Tidak tahu menahu dengan detak jantung Jungkook yang melebihi pelari _marathon_.Ia bahkan telah melupakan lapar dan roti gandumnya.

"T-terima kasih. Err,_hyung_ kenapa _hyung_ di _fan sign _tadi sering sekali _skinship_ denganku, apa untuk _fan service_?" Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, semoga jawaban Taehyung tidak membuatnya menyerah akan perasaannya.

"Huh? Kenapa memangnya?" Balik tanya lagi kan. Kamvret sekali.

"Cuma tanya_, hyung. Hyung_ juga sepertinya suka sekali memegang daguku, apa juga untuk _fan service_?" Jungkook bersumpah, kalau Taehyung balik bertanya lagi, ia akan melempar Taehyung ke _planet_ asalnya.

"Tentu saja-"Jungkook tersenyum miris, sudah ia duga. "-Tentu saja tidak, aku melakukannya karna aku memang ingin melakukannya." Taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan kalimat ambigu.

"Eh?" Itu maksudnya apa coba? Jungkook itu masih bocah, kalau dengan kalimat ambigu seperti ini mana ngerti? Tolong lupakan sejenak kalau _dancer_ ber-_ABS_ BTS juga masih bocah, setidaknya dia sudah 2 tahun hidup lebih lama dari Jungkook, dia juga sudah memakan 2310 butir nasi lebih dulu dari Jungkook. Jadi untuk hal semacam ini dia lebih mudeng lah –Jimin bersin dalam tidurnya-.

"Masa kau tidak sadar, Jungkookie. Mana ada orang yang melakukan _fan service_ dengan tatapan mesum se_natural_ itu. Taehyung itu suka padamu." Belum juga _loading_ di otaknya selesai, Jungkook kembali dikejutkan dengan suara yang lagi-lagi _familiar_. Di pintu dapur Jungkook dapat melihat Yoongi muncul dengan muka malasnya yang biasa. Lembur bikin lagu lagi mungkin.

"Ya! Kau mengganggu, _hyung_. Pergi sana." Taehyung ngomel. Kenapa juga harus muncul pengganggu di saat seperti ini.

"Cih, aku hanya membantu."Yoongi mencibir sembari berjalan ke luar dari dapur, membiarkan dua sejoli itu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Apa itu benar, _hyung_? _Hyung_ menyukaiku?" Jungkook bertanya pelaniamenggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyuman dan rona merah yang mungkin saja muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Err, yah. Begitulah." Taehyung menggaruk pipinya dan nyengir tidak jelas. Jujur saja, ia takut ditolak.

"Tapi bukannya _hyung_ suka sama Jin-_hyung_?" Yeah, akhirnya Jungkook mengeluarkan kecemburuannya.

"Apa? Babi _pink_ itu? Tentu saja tidak." –Jin bermimpi menggantung Taehyung-

"Jadi _hyung_ hanya menyukaiku? A-aku juga menyukai Tae _hyung_." Jungkook berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya! "Apa kita pacaran sekarang?" Jungkook mengacungkan kelingkingnya dan menatap Taehyung penuh harap.

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya kanannya dengan milik Jungkook. Sekali lagi, Jungkook itu bocah. "Kita pacaran."

_-End-_

A.n: Ini fanfic kedua saya, saya lagi mabok sama pair unyu satu ini. They're too cute to ignored ;-; Awalnya saya mikir, Tae itu mukanya uke banget, masa iya jadi seme. Tapi kalo gitu berarti BTS isinya uke semua dong, mukanya unyu semua gitu :/Saya juga minta maaf kalau ada kejadian atau sesuatu yang beda dari fakta BTS, saya bukan ARMY sih -,- Kalo memang ada yang beda tolong kasih tau saya ya ^^

Saya lagi patah hati sama pernikahan Sungmin, jadi untuk sementara saya bakal berhenti ngeship KyuMin. Do'ain semoga saya bisa cepet sembuh ya :'D

Last, mind to review? Onegai~


	2. Chapter 2: Feels: Gay

_Feels: Gay_

_Author_: Kiku

_Rate_: T _for bad language_

_Genre: Romance, Friendship, lil bit hurt –for womans Lol- Alternative Universe_

_Pair_: Jeon Jeongguk &amp; Kim Taehyung, Vkook

_Status: Complete_

_Words_: 1,319 _Words (_7_ page Ms. Word)_

Disclaimer: Seluruh _cast_ milik Tuhan, _management_ dan orang yang merasa memilikinya ;) Tapi cerita ini milik saya.

_Warning: Sho-ai, gaje, OOC, typo (s), plot mainstream_, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa kasar. Don_'t like? Don't read then! No bashing chara!_

_Summary: _Taehyung tertegun, ia baru tahu kalau perpaduan antara bibir tipis, gigi kelinci dan senyum lucu dari seorang laki-laki manis bisa sangat mematikan, cukup mematikan untuk membuat orientasi seksnya dipertanyakan.

_Thanks For: _

bangtan | ChaYoung | wolf12 | rika. maulina. 94

| Sapphire Amumuhoopla | springyeol

Rapp-i | tifagyeomi97 | kyumin pu |

.

_Enjoy reading~_

* * *

"Dasar brengsek!" Umpatan kasar itu berasal dari mulut seaorang wanita anggun kepada seorang laki-laki yang hanya duduk dengan manis di kursi sebuah _cafe_.

"Sudah tau aku brengsek, masih mau saja pacaran denganku," Pemuda di depannya menjawab dengan santai, ia sudah biasa menghadapi hal semacam ini.

"Kau-" Satu tamparan mengenai pipi kiri pemuda berambut coklat-terang-menyilaukan itu. Ia memegangi sudut bibirnya yang terasa ngilu. Aw, pipinya juga sepertinya bengkak.

Gadis pelaku penamparan itu hanya memandang si pemuda dengan tatapan marah, benci, sedih dan terluka tentu saja. Ia baru saja memergoki kekasihnya –mantan– tengah berkencan dengan perempuan lain, tentu saja ia sakit hati.

Dengan mempertahankah sisa keanggunannya, gadis malang itu melangkah keluar dari _cafe_ dengan langkah yang lebar, terlalu muak melihat pemuda itu.

"Kau masih disini? Apa kau juga mau menamparku? Pipi kananku masih belum memiliki cap tangan hari ini," Pemuda tersebut bertanya pada wanita di depannya yang masih melongo melihat kejadian barusan. Apa ia jadi korban perselingkuhan disini?

"Kau selingkuh?!" Udah jelas kali.

Taehyung hanya menatap gadis itu dengan datar, jadi dari tadi dia belum mengerti? Bodoh sekali. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri, dia tadi juga pacarku –mantan–,"

"Ya! Dasar tidak punya perasaan." Gadis itu menyambar gelas berisi jus di depannya dengan niat menyiramkan jus tersebut ke kepala coklat di hadapannya seperti yang biasa ia lihat di drama.

Tapi keinginan itu sepertinya hanya akan menjadi angan saat sebuah tangan lain merebut gelas itu. Gadis itu berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memiliki senyum lucu tengah meminum jus yang tadinya akan ia siramkan ke kepala kekasihnya –mantan–.

"Dari pada kau buang, lebih baik kau berikan padaku. Aku haus," Ucapan pemuda berwajah lucu tersebut membuat amarah sang gadis memuncak, kenapa semua laki-laki kini terlihat begitu menyebalkan di matanya?

Dengan kaki menghentak, gadis yang tidak diketahui namanya tersebut berlalu dari meja _cafe_ terkutuk itu setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat si pemuda coklat memutar bola matanya, "Kita putus."

"Yah, _man_, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" Pemuda berwajah lucu yang diketahui bernama Park Jimin itu mengambil tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki gadis tadi.

"Sampai aku bosan," Pemuda berambut coklat itu menjawab dengan santai.

Kim Taehyung namanya, berumur 20 tahun, seorang mahasiswa dan seorang bajingan. Yang entah telah membuat berapa puluh gadis menangis, tidak ada alasan yang jelas mengenai apa yang menyebabkannya demikian.

Ia tidak kekurangan kasih sayang, walaupun anak tunggal, orang tuanya sangat perhatian dan memberikan kasih sayang yang lebih dari cukup buatnya.

Ia juga tidak sedang berusaha melupakan orang lain dengan mencoba memacari puluhan gadis itu. Taehyung juga tidak kekurangan uang sampai harus mempeloroti gadis yang dikencaninya.

Ia hanya, seorang pemuda yang terlalu mudah bosan, lagi pula ia masih muda, terlalu _mainstream_ kalau hanya dihabiskan dengan bermain di _game center_ atau membaca buku, ia merasa harus membuat kenangan sebanyak mungkin ketika ia muda. Rekor terbaiknya adalah ketika ia berhasil mengencani 7 wanita sekaligus tanpa ketahuan dan membuat Jung Hoseok –sahabatnya– harus mengerjakan semua tugas kuliahnya selama tiga minggu.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, kapan kau akan menikah? Semuanya hanya akan menjadi mantanmu nanti,"

"Bukan urusanmu, lagi pula aku belum memikirkannya." Taehyung menjawab dengan ringan.

"Tapi aku kasihan dengan semua gadis itu, mereka benar-benar menyukaimu, sedangkan kau hanya mempermainkan mereka," Ujar Jimin dengan nada –sok– prihatin.

"Kau berlebihan, aku tidak melakukan apapun, mereka datang sendiri padaku. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah menghamili anak orang," Atau belum.

"Aku mulai curiga, jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya tidak menyukai perempuan, ya?" Jimin menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan meneliti, matanya menyipit dengan curiga.

Taehyung menyirit mendengarnya, tapi sedetik kemudian matanya berkilat jahil. Taehyung punya ide.

"Kau tau, Jimin? Sebenarnya aku sudah bosan mulai dengan wanita, dan selama ini hanya kau yang sangat setia disisiku. Perlahan perasaanku mulai berubah padamu,"

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan pandangan serius, membuat pemuda berambut hitam yang ditatap merinding. Apa lagi suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan rendah di telinga Jimin, membuatnya mual saja.

Menjijikan.

"Ya! Dasar sinting. _I'm fuckin straight_ dan aku masih membayangkan Tsubasa Amami *) saat mastrubasi, tahu?!" Tanpa sadar Jimin menjawab setengah berteriak.

Membuat pengunjung _cafe_ lain menoleh ke arahnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan, beberapa maklum dan sebagian besar sisanya ilfeel. Bahkan ada yang memberikan reaksi tidak penting semacam 'Sora Aoi **) lebih seksi, tahu.'

Taehyung terbahak. Reaksi ini lebih dari yang ia harapkan. Apalagi saat melihat Jimin mengumpat dengan ekspresi malu luar biasa, "Mampus."

"Ya! _ByunTae_ berhenti tertawa! Katakan sesuatu, kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku 'kan?!" Jimin sewot.

Sungguh, Jimin tidak mau membayangkan persahabatannya dengan Taehyung hancur hanya karena masalah tidak elit seperti ini, lagi pula ia merinding saat membayangkan ia berjalan beriringan dengan Taehyung dengan _status_ yang berbeda. Itu terlalu mengerikan.

Taehyung mengusap air mata di sudut bibirnya, reaksi panik Jimin memang yang terbaik.

"Haha tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh. Kau tahu, reaksimu konyol sekali," Taehyung berucap di tengah tawanya.

"Heh, tertawa saja sampai mati," Jimin mendengus. Serius, ia takut dengan pernyataan Taehyung tadi.

"Maaf, Jimin. Kau hanya terlalu bodoh, mana mungkin aku menyukai laki-laki, dada saja tidak punya," Kata-kata _semi vulgar_ itu dengan ringan mengalun dari bibir Taehyung.

"Terserah, tingkahmu itu membuatku lapar dan kau harus mentraktirku makan," Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Taehyung, Jimin mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memanggil pelayan.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam menghampiri meja keduanya dengan membawa buku _menu_, _note_ dan sebuah pulpen. Taehyung menyirit, ia sering sekali memutuskan kekasihnya di _cafe_ ini, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda ini. Apa karyawan baru? Sepertinya ia terlalu muda untuk bekerja.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Pemuda dengan _name tag_ Jeon Jeongguk itu bertanya pelan sambil tersenyum _formal_.

"Aku ingin memesan sesuatu yang hangat, kau punya rekomendasi?" Jimin bertanya sembari membuka buku _menu_ di tangannya.

Sementara Taehyung hanya menatap pelayan baru itu dengan pandangan penasaran hingga nyaris tidak berkedip.

"_Cafe_ kami baru saja merilis menu baru, Ristretto Bianco dan Cream Cheese Sponge Cake marbled with starbucks, itu adalah menu yang terbuat dari kopi dan cocok diminum saat dingin, Ristretto Bianco terbuat dari setengah espresso shot dan sedikit air, jadi memiliki tekstur yang _creamy_." Pelayan baru itu menjelaskan dengan detail, masih dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

Sementara itu, Taehyung sibuk memperhatikan bagaimana bibir lucu pemuda itu bergerak ketika bicara, bagaimana giginya akan sedikit terlihat ketika mulutnya terbuka dan bagaimana senyum kecil itu terlihat begitu manis.

"Ah, baiklah, aku pesan itu satu," Jeon Jeongguk mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan itu di _note_nya.

"Baiklah, akan segera sampai. Apakah ada lagi?"

"Tae, kau pesan juga?" Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara. Aneh sekali, padahal ia suka makan.

"Eh, apa?" Taehyung dengan cepat menoleh ke Jimin, bisa gawat kalau Jimin tahu ia dari tadi mengawasi si pelayan baru.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Jimin mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Oh, samakan saja denganmu." Jawab Taehyung.

"Jadikan dua, ya," Kata Jimin pada pelayan yang masih berdiri di samping mejanya.

"_Nde_," Jawab pelayan kalem.

"Oh, ya, umurmu berapa? Sepertinya kau terlalu muda untuk bekerja?" Oh, terima kasih Jimin, rasa penasaran Taehyung sedikit berkurang.

"Sebenarnya _hyung_ku adalah pemilik cafe ini, jadi saya hanya membantu saja dan saya berumur 18, tahun ini," Jawab bocah berbaju pelayan itu.

Tanpa ia tahu, pelanggannya yang berambut coklat memperhatikan dengan penuh minat setiap gerak bibirnya saat bicara. Tanpa sadar, Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya, pemandangan dimana seseorang berbicara ternyata bisa menjadi begitu erotis dimatanya.

"Kau lebih muda dariku, aku berumur 20 tahun. Namaku Park Jimin." Huh, dasar SKSD.

"Jeon Jeongguk imnida, tapi teman-teman memanggil saya Jungkook." Jungkook turut memperkenalkan diri.

"Jangan terlalu f_ormal_, kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_," Jimin berkata sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

"_Nde, hyung_," Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung tertegun, ia baru tahu kalau perpaduan antara bibir tipis, gigi kelinci dan senyum lucu dari seorang laki-laki manis bisa sangat mematikan, cukup mematikan untuk membuat orientasi seksnya dipertanyakan.

"Taehyung, kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?"

"Aku lapar." Tanpa perintah otaknya, mulutnya lancang menjawab, masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pelayan manis.

"Ah, _jeoseonghamnida_. Pesanan anda akan segera datang," Jungkookie, Taehyung itu lapar ingin memakanmu.

Dengan segera Jungkook membungkuk dan berlalu dari sana. Menyisakan Kim Taehyung yang memandang punggung Jungkook yang semakin mengecil.

"Jimin,"

"Hm?"

"Aku rasa, aku benar-benar _gay_." Jimin memandang Taehyung _horror._

-END-

* * *

Pesan moral: Jangan sok playboy, siapa tahu ternyata kamu gay (?)

*) **) Pemain JAV (Japan Astaghfirullah Video) dan model majalah dewasa. Jangan tanya saya tahu dari mana, yang jelas bukan dari videonya, saya tidak semesum itu u,u

Ini terinspirasi dari fakta Taehyung yang katanya dia gak pernah serius pacaran sama cewek, itu fakta maksudnya apa coba? Kan pikiran saya meliar ;-;

Fanfic ini bakal saya buat jadi drabble collection berdasarkan perasaan, dengan cerita, tema sama setting yang berbeda, tapi statusnya tetep saya buat complete karna drabble per chapternya juga complete ._.

Terima kasih udah baca sampai akhir, semoga tidak menimbulakan efek samping semacam muntah, diare, atau kejang-kejang. Resiko ditanggung pembaca xD

Terima kasih juga yang udah baca, review, fav, dan alert di chapter sebelumnya, maaf kalo belum saya balas, belum sempet /.\ ternyata banyak juga yang patah hati karna Sungmin, sini tak peluk u,u

Balasan review yang tidak log in:

bangtan: mereka emang chu banget ;-; makasih udah baca plus review ^ ^

ChaYoung: Kita sama, pernikahan itu terlalu menyakitkan apalagi bulan madunya itu, bikin pengen ngejambak rambut orang ;A; kayaknya kalo saya bisa saya pengen berhenti, tapi sepertinya engga bisa ;A;

Ah, DaeLo ya, saya lebih suka DaeJae sih ._. baby Zelonya sama aku /kedipkedip/

Saya setuju V ganteng, tapi aegyonya gak nguatin, luchuu ;-; seberapa panjang pun, saya baca kok ._. makasih udah baca plus review ^ ^

wolf12: Ah, makasih loh, saya tahu saya cute /kedipkedip/ Taehyung lebih manly, ya? Saya lebih suka dia kaya aslinya sih, tapi nanti saya coba ._. Ini bukan sequel tapi cerita lain, gak papa kan? Gak papa dong ._. makasih udah baca plus review ^ ^

Last, mind to review? Onegai~


	3. Chapter 3: Feels: Curious

_Feels: Curious_

_Author_: Kiku

_Rate_: Antara K+ sampai T –Apa-apaan–

_Genre: Romance, Fluff, Alternative Universe, School life_

_Pair_: Jeon Jeongguk &amp; Kim Taehyung, Vkook

_Status: Complete_

_Words_: 1,108 (6 _page_ Ms. Word)

_Disclaimer_: Seluruh _cast_ milik Tuhan, _management_ dan orang yang merasa memilikinya ;) Tapi _plot_ dan cerita ini milik saya.

_Warning_: _Sho-ai_, gaje, _OOC, typo (s), plot mainstream_, tidak sesuai EYD, alay

_Summary_: Jungkook merasa sangat kesal, setiap hari ia selalu menemukan surat tanpa nama seperti ini di lokernya. Setiap hari. /'Cintaku padamu menyebar seperti panu'/ "Menjijikan."/

_Thanks to_:

bangtan | ChaYoung | wolf12 | rika. maulina. 94

| Sapphire Amumuhoopla | springyeol

Rapp-i | tifagyeomi97 | kyumin pu | melitakim88

minsugal | TaeCuteKookie | M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238

aulshaf | mingssoka | | PikChumchum

whitegulliver | she3nn0 | Albino's Deer | BekiCoy0411 | btsjeje97 |

_Enjoy Reading~_

* * *

Seorang pemuda berseragam _senior school_ dengan _name tag_ Jeon Jeongguk di kemejanya tengah membuka lokernya untuk menemukan buku dan peralatan menulisnya, dan menghela napas malas saat melihat sebuah kertas berukuran setengah _folio_ lagi-lagi ada di dalam lokernya. Kali ini tertulis sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya mendengus jijik,

'Kau tahu, Jungkookie? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melupakan dimana aku meletakan barang-barangku. Tapi tenang saja, aku selalu ingat kalau aku menitipkan hatiku padamu. Belajar dengan baik, _chagi, love you_~'

"Menjijikan." Dengus Jungkook.

Uh, ia merasa sangat kesal, setiap hari ia selalu menemukan surat tanpa nama seperti ini di lokernya. Setiap hari.

Terketik rapi dengan berbagai _font_ di komputer, terkadang dengan warna ngejreng yang menyakitkan mata, dengan ukuran kertas yang berbeda, kemarin ukurannya _full _kuarto yang isinya puisi cinta yang membuatnya pusing –yang akhirnya berlabuh di tempat sampah–.

Kemarinnya lagi sepertiga letter yang hanya berisi kata-kata penyemangat untuk Jungkook. Tapi satu hal yang sama, surat itu tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun tentang identitas si pengirim kecuali kenyataan kalau si pengirim menyukai Jungkook –mungkin–.

Mungkin akan berbeda kasusnya kalau yang mengalami hal ini adalah penggosip kelas kakap macam Jung Soojung, atau gadis pendiam dan pemalu macam Lee Jieun dan hanya akan berbeda tipis jika dialami oleh perempuan labil _gender_ layaknya Amber Liu.

Bagaimanapun juga, apa '_secret admirer_nya' itu tidak sadar kalau Jungkook itu laki-laki, semanis apapun dirinya, tetap saja ia akan merasa geli kalau mendapat gombalan-gombalan najis seperti itu.

Apa juga yang didapatnya dari mengirim surat setiap hari seperti itu, jangan harap ia akan mendapati wajah menggemaskan Jungkook dihiasi dengan semburat merah jambu dan tersipu malu, si pengirim itu hanya akan melihat wajah pengen muntah dan ekspresi kebelet boker darinya ketika ia selesai membaca suratnya.

"Ah, dia mengirimu surat lagi?" Jungkook terlonjak saat sebuah tangan merebut paksa surat di tangannya dan sebuah suara _familiar_ tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya.

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Taehyung, kekasihnya tengah membaca surat itu dengan wajah yang sulit untuk digambarkan.

"_Hyung_ mengagetkanku." Jungkook merajuk dengan memajukan bibirnya, sebuah ekspresi yang hanya akan ditunjukannya di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Kau saja yang tidak menyadari kehadiranku, mulai terpesona dengan pengirim surat itu, eh?" Tidak tahan dengan keimutan kekasihnya, Taehyung mencubit dan menarik pipi Jungkook dengan gemas.

"Ya, _hyung_. Mana ada yang seperti itu?" Jungkook mengelus pipinya yang menjadi korban kegemasan Taehyung seperti biasa. "Uh, bisakah _hyung_ berhenti menarik pipiku seperti tadi? Sakit, tahu."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan yang biasa terdengar dari bibir manis kekasihnya itu.

"Bisa, asal kau berhenti menjadi manis dan jangan bertingkah menggemaskan,"

"Mana mungkin, aku terlahir lucu," Jungkook menggerutu narsis dengan suara pelan. Kalau Taehyung dengar, pasti pipinya akan menjadi sasaran cubitan maut lagi.

"Loh, _hyung_. _Hyung_ mengganti warna rambut lagi?" Jungkook menatap warna lain yang menempel di rambut Taehyung._ Orange_ terang penyebab _minus_.

Penampilan Taehyung memang nyentrik –kalau tidak mau disebut preman– ia senang bergonta-ganti warna rambut, minggu lalu berwarna ungu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti terung bulat berjalan. 3 Minggu sebelumnya berwarna coklat kaya logam karatan. Dan sekarang _orange _mencolok mata. Kim Taehyung memang _anti mainstream_. Belum lagi _piercing _yang acap kali nangkring di kedua telinganya.

Jangan tanya kenapa ia tidak pernah mendapat teguran dari petugas kedisiplinan atau guru yang mengajar di kelasnya. Bukan, ia bukan anak pemilik sekolah. Guru-guru itu sudah merasakan mulutnya berbusa setiap kali menceramahi Taehyung. Mending kalau masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri, lah ini masuk juga engga.

Kim Taehyung harus bersyukur karna diberkati dengan otak cerdas yang membuatnya sebanding dengan kelakuannya. Setidaknya preman pandai masih memiliki nilai _plus_.

"Iya, baguskan?" Taehyung berucap narsis sambil menyisir rambut _orange_nya ke belakang.

"_Hyung_ terlihat _uke_ sekali," Komentar Jungkook blak-blakan sembari mengerjapkan matanya dengan ekspresi _innocent._

Taehyung bisa merasakan dahinya berkedut kesal. Sepertinya Jungkook tertular mulut pedas dan blak-blakan Yoongi.

"Setidaknya aku tidak terlihat _uke_ dengan semua warna," Taehyung balas menyindir Jungkook.

"Ya! _Hyung_ menyindirku?" Jungkook membuat ekspresi marah, berharap akan mendapati wajah takut atau _minimal_ gugup dari Taehyung, walau yang terlihat hanya wajah gemas bercampur mupeng dari kekasih tampannya itu.

Tidak tahan dengan keimutan kekasihnya –lagi– dengan gemas Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook yang sedari tadi menjadi fokusnya. Hitung-hitung _morning kiss_.

Sementara Jungkook yang belum siap diserang reflek mendorong dada Taehyung. _Btw_, ini _setting_nya masih di sekolah loh.

"Ini masih di sekolah, _hyung_. Dasar tidak tahu tempat!" Jungkook jelas saja ngomel, apa yang akan ia katakan pada orang tuanya kalau mereka kepergok berciuman dan diskors atau _minimal_ orang tuanya dipanggil? Bisa-bisa ia dikawinkan paksa dengan Taehyung seminggu kemudian.

"Ah, berarti kalau di luar sekolah boleh?" Taehyung bertanya dengan ekspresi mesum tiada tara, membuat warna merah muda dengan cepat merambati pipi putih Jungkook. Sepertinya Taehyung dan mesum memang kombinasi yang pas, susah dipisahkan.

"Kembali ke kelasmu sana, _hyung_." Dengan salah tingkah Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung untuk menjauh dari sana.

Sementara yang didorong hanya membuat ekspresi cemberut dan mencibir pelan, walaupun begitu, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelasnya.

Setelah beberapa langkah Taehyung kembali dan membuat Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ini suratnya ku kembalikan. Jangan selingkuh sama pengirimnya, _baby-ah_,"

Jungkook merasakan sentuhan tidak asing di pipinya dan tangannya telah menggenggam sebuah kertas. Jungkook masih mengerjapkan matanya saat sentuhan itu menghilang dan sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar kalau Taehyung menciumnya dan orangnya telah kabur setelah mencuri ciuman darinya.

"YA! _hyungie_ meyebalkan!" Dan teriakan _colossal_ Jeon Jeongguk menggema di koridor beberapa detik setelahnya. Ah, pagi yang damai~

Jungkook menatap surat di tangan kanannya sebelum mengindikan bahunya, satu lagi poin keanehan dari surat ini adalah, Taehyung sama sekali tidak terlihat cemburu pada si pengirim surat. Padahal biasanya ia akan marah jika ada orang yang memandangi Jungkooknya terlalu lama, bahkan Taehyung pun cemburu pada boneka pororo di kamar Jungkook karna menurutnya boneka itu sering mengalihkan perhatian si pemilik darinya.

Mengingat kecemburuan luar biasa kekasihnya itu hal ini cukup dipertanyakan. Apa mungkin Taehyung tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini? Sebegitu berkuasanyakah si pengirim surat sampai Taehyung tidak berani berbuat sesuatu?

Semua pertanyaan itu membuat Jungkook semakin penasaran dengan si pengirim surat. Tapi jika pun ia tahu siapa pengirim itu tidak akan ada yang berubah, ia akan tetap mencintai Taehyung, dan pengirim surat itu tidak akan mampu membuat Taehyung bergeser satu milipun dari hatinya. Penulis surat itu memang romantis dengan segala kalimat puitisnya, tapi Taehyung dan segala tingkah ajaibnya tetap yang terbaik.

-End-

* * *

Omake

Malam ini, Kim Taehyung tafakur cukup lama di depan _laptop_ yang menyala di dalam kamarnya, pikirannya melayang mencari kalimat yang akan dikirimkannya besok pada Jungkook. Ya, selama ini Taehyunglah yang rajin mengirim surat-surat itu.

Alasannya sederhana –dan gaje– ia suka dengan segala ekspresi Jungkook, termasuk ekspresi eneg setelah membaca suratnya, tapi tentu saja ekspresi terbaiknya adalah saat malam pertamanya dengan Jungkook nanti setelah menikah – ehem_byuntae_ehem–.

'Cintaku padamu menyebar seperti panu'

Dan Jeon Jeongguk akan menemukan kalimat menjijikan itu besok pagi.

-End omake-

* * *

Pesan _moral_: Jagalah lokermu dan selalu waspadalah pada setiap tindak kejahatan di sekitarmu, waspadalah, waspadalah!

Err, hai. Tolong jangan timpuk saya karna membuat drabble gaje seperti ini, salahkan kebosanan yang membosankan ini :3 kalo ada yang tanya kok Tae bisa buka lokernya Kookie? Kok pas masukin suratnya gak pernah ketauan dan sebagianya silahkan pikirkan sendiri kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang paling logis ._. /kicked

Terima kasih udah baca sampai akhir, semoga tidak menimbulakan efek samping semacam muntah, diare, atau kejang-kejang. Resiko ditanggung pembaca xD

Balasan review buat yang gak log-in:

TaeCuteKookie: haha iya -_- kalo saya cowok, saya juga bakal belok kalo liat kookie :3 Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

ChaYoung: The power of Jungkook's pheromone u,u kembaran? Kamu kembarannya Jimin, nak ? o.O

Ah, sudahlah jangan ngomongin KM, saya baru 2 tahun jadi KMs, tapi mereka juga yang ngenalin k-pop. Jadi gak bisa lupa ;A; Iya, lagi pula jadi DaeJae bukan OTP jadi gak masalah kalo dipasangin sama yang lain ._. Haha iya, Kook mulai ketularan Tae -_- sekarang aja udah mulai demen nonton anime -_-

Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

Albino's Deer: Makasih, saya emang udah nambahin Suga's flavor dikit ._. maaf ini tidak ada kelanjutannya /sugkem/ haha naik rate, ya? -_- /pegang kepala/ gak bisa juga, saya bikin adegan ciuman aja gemeteran – –v Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

Last, mind to review? Onegai~


	4. Chapter 4: Feels: Lost

_Feels: Lost_

_Author_: Kiku

_Rate_: T +

_Genre: Romance, Friendship, School life_

_Pair_: Jeon Jeongguk &amp; Kim Taehyung, Vkook

_Status: Complete_

_Words_: 1,012 _words_ (5 _pages_ Ms. Word)

_Disclaimer_: Seluruh _cast_ milik Tuhan, _management_ dan orang yang merasa memilikinya ;) Seluruh brand yang tercantum juga bukan punya saya. Saya cuma punya cerita gaje ini.

_Warning_: _YAOI_, _lil bit lime_, gaje, _OOC, typo (s), plot mainstream_, tidak sesuai EYD, alay.

_Summary:_ Jeon Jungkook adalah orang yang menempatkan harga diri diatas segalanya, ia benci kekalahan, ia tidak suka didominasi. Lalu ini bukanlah pertaruhan biasa, pertandingan ini mempertaruhkan seluruh harga dirinya dan ia kalah?!

_Thanks to_:

bangtan | ChaYoung | wolf12 | rika. maulina. 94

dwicky. woo | Sapphire Amumuhoopla | springyeol

Rapp-i | tifagyeomi97 | kyumin pu | melitakim88

minsugal | TaeCuteKookie | M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238

aulshaf | mingssoka | reny. boice | PikChumchum

whitegulliver | she3nn0 | Albino's Deer | BekiCoy0411 | btsjeje97

diradesfi00 | HanDik | KaiSooCouple | Enjiee

macclatte21 | TLStar1004 | ressijewel |

Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"_Shit_!" Umpatan tidak pelan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan deru mesin mobilnya yang kian melemah sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Di urutan kedua.

Pengemudi McLaren P1 berwarna merah tersebut keluar dari dalam mobilnya setelah memukul kemudinya dengan emosi dan disertai bantingan di pintu serta umpatan yang tidak berhenti keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Ini bukan pertaruhan biasa, pertandingan ini mempertaruhkan seluruh harga dirinya dan ia kalah?!

Pemuda bernama Jungkook itu dengan cepat menghampiri rekan-rekan satu timnya yang melihatnya dengan wajah prihatin. Ah, malang sekali nasib _maknae_ kesayangan mereka ini. Ini memang bukan kekalahan pertama Jungkook, tapi juga bukan kekalahan kesekian kalinya. Dan sekali lagi, ini bukan pertaruhan biasa.

"_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _···" Oh, sungguh. Jungkook akan mengingat hari ini baik-baik. Melingkarinya dengan spidol merah dan mempertingatinya tahun depan.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda bermata tajam turun dari tunggangannya dengan seringai kemenangan yang terulas tajam.

Dengan langkah tegas, pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung itu melangkah mendekati lawan yang baru saja dikalahkannya, masih dengan seringai yang seolah tersungging abadi di bibirnya.

"Kau milikku." Telunjuk pemuda itu dengan lancang mengetuk bibir _peach_ Jungkook, membuat pemiliknya menggeram marah.

Apa lagi ketika dengan tidak tahu dirinya, Taehyung berbalik pergi setelah membungkam umpatan lain yang akan keluar dari bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Betapa gemasnya Jungkook sekarang, gemas ingin mencicang dan meremas tubuh pemuda yang telah hilang dari pandangannya itu.

Kalau saja waktu bisa berputar, Jungkook bersumpah, dirinya tidak akan pernah menerima taruhan gila ini.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Ada yang menantang kita, apa kita harus menerimanya?" Kim Namjoon bertanya sembari menatap satu per satu _member_nya.

"Dari tim mana? Apa mereka bagus?" Pertanyaan antusias itu terlontar dari member termuda mereka, Jeon Jungkook.

"Dia _solo_, dia hanya mengatakan namanya V," Hoseok menjawab sambil menggigit rotinya.

"V?" Tanya Jungkook.

"_Victory_ mungkin," Jawab Namjoon sambil mengendikan bahunya.

"Darimana kita tahu kalau dia tidak mempermainkan kita?" Jungkook kembali bertanya sembari menyeruput susu kotaknya.

"Dia mengetahui kita, jadi aku rasa dia pasti dari kalangan kita juga." Jawab Hoseok sederhana.

"Ah, ya. Lalu bagaimana dengan mobilnya?"

Ah, baiklah, mungkin ada yang tidak dapat memahami percakapan mereka dengan baik. Mereka tengah membicarakan hobi yang selama ini mereka lakoni, sebuah hobi yang mungkin akan membuat kaum kurang mampu mengelus dada dan menggelengkan kepala dengan _dramatis_. Hobi yang hanya akan bisa dilakukan oleh kalangan berdompet tebal yang berisi barisan kartu kredit _no limit_, singkatnya konglomerat.

Mereka menyebutnya permainan, sedangkan orang lain menyebutnya kurang kerjaan dan sisanya mengatakan hanya menghabiskan uang. Yang dimaksud adalah sebuah balapan liar, balapan yang meskipun ilegal, namun memiliki nilai taruhan hingga jutaan _won_ dengan mobil mewah yang harganya bisa digunakan untuk membiayai makan sebuah keluarga selama setahun penuh ─atau lebih─.

Dan selama ini kelompok mereka termasuk dalam jajaran tim yang diperhitungkan. Amat sangat diperhitungkan. Sebuah kelompok beranggotakan tiga orang, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok dan Jeon Jungkook.

Para putra pemilik grup raksasa dengan kejayaan turun-temurun dan tiga orang sahabat yang tumbuh bersama serta memiliki ketertarikan di bidang yang sama.

"Kau tidak akan percaya," Dengan sengaja Hoseok menggantung ucapannya, memancing rasa penasaran _dongsaeng_nya.

Jungkook bisa melihat sebuah senyum aneh terpasang di wajah Hoseok, "Dia punya Agera, Koenigsegg Agera!"

Tak lama, ekspresi aneh ─yang terdiri dari tidak percaya, mupeng dan iri─ juga mulai tergambar di wajah manis si _maknae_. Oh, Jungkook mulai _exited_ sekarang, itu adalah mobil incarannya.

"Serius, _hyung_?" Dengan mata berbinar, Jungkook bertanya pada _hyung_nya, membuahkan satu cubitan ganas dari Hoseok dan usapan gemas di kepalanya ─yang jika kelebihan tenaga sedikit saja, dipastikan lehernya terkilir─ dari Namjoon.

"Tentu saja. Tapi dia bilang dia ingin bertanding denganmu,"

Sejujurnya Namjoon juga heran, biasanya Hoseok yang akan bertindak sebagai eksekutor di tim mereka, sementara ia sebagai _leader_ dan Jungkook menjadi _maknae _sekaligus teknisi mereka. Meski begitu, kadang Jungkook juga sering berpartisipasi dan sejauh ini penampilannya sama sekali tidak mengecewakan.

"Aku? _Wae_?" Tanya sang _maknae_.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia penasaran denganmu. Lagi pula ia bilang, kau boleh minta apa saja jika dia kalah darimu,"

"Kalau begitu aku mau, aku ingin mobilnya," Jungkook menyetujui tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hm, aku akan menghubunginya." Merasa sudah mendapat keputusan, sang _leader _mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak-atiknya, menghubungi V mungkin.

"Hoseok _hyung_, pertandingannya kapan? Aku tidak mau kalau dalam minggu ini, Han _saem_ memberiku tugas banyak sekali," Keluh putra tunggal pemilik perusahaan Jeon grup itu.

"Entah, Bahasa Inggris _miss_ Bae juga membuatku gila," Disertai erangan frustasi, Hoseok juga mengungkapkan kelemahannya.

Meski mereka adalah pewaris perusahaan besar merangkap pembalap liar, mereka tetaplah siswa _senior school_ biasa yang masih harus mengerjakan berbagai tugas dan menjalani bermacam-macam ujian. Apa lagi untuk Namjoon dan Hoseok yang telah memasuki tahun terakhir mereka, berbeda dengan Jungkook yang baru saja memulai tahun pertamanya.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, kita akan bertanding sabtu malam di sirkuit Jamsil. Kalian setuju?" Tanya Namjoon pada kedua anggotanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh keduanya.

"Jungkookie, apa kau perlu menggunakan mobilku?" Tawar Hoseok.

"Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Aku yakin mobilku masih bisa mengatasinya," Meskipun ia menginginkan Agera itu, mobil merahnya akan selalu menjadi kesayangannya.

Jungkook menggoyangkan susu kotaknya saat dirasa isinya telah habis. Ah, ia lupa menanyakan hal penting lainnya, "Kalau aku kalah, apa yang dia minta, _hyung_?"

Namjoon dan Hoseok saling melirik.

"Kau."

"Eoh?"

**Flashback End**

* * *

Jeon Jungkook adalah orang yang menempatkan harga diri diatas segalanya, ia benci kekalahan, ia tidak suka didominasi. Tapi lihat keadaannya sekarang, dengan terpaksa dirinya dengan harus berada di bawah kungkungan tubuh Taehyung.

Di atas ranjang. Didominasi.

Dan Kim Tahyung telah meluluhlantakan seluruh arogansinya, mengalahkannya dan mendominasi dirinya. Membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan segala macam suara memalukan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya saat lidah panas Taehyung menyapu lehernya dan tangan nakalnya menjajah seluruh tubuhnya.

Otak warasnya memberontak, memerintahkan dirinya agar lari dari situasi gila ini, tapi sebagian dari dirinya menyuruhnya tetap tinggal, seolah memang menginginkan Taehyung melakukan ini.

Pertaruhan seminggu yang lalulah yang membawanya ke dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakan ini, Taehyung benar-benar menjadikan Jungkook miliknya, dalam segala hal.

"Mendesahlah, _baby_. Aku menyukainya." Dan pertahanannya hancur saat Taehyung berbisik dengan suara terendahnya, tepat di depan telinganya disertai hembusan napas yang menggelitik dan jilatan di daun telinganya.

"Tae, uhh,"

Mungkin memang saatnya mengakui kalau dirinya memang telah kalah. Dengan telak.

-END-

* * *

Pesan moral: Nabung, yuk. Biar bisa beli mobil sport :'D

Ciao '_')/ Ini lama gak sih? ._. kalo lama saya minta maaf deh, tugas numpuk dan engga ngasih kesempatan buat ngetik, serius gak boong ;-; Ini aja saya ngetik tadi malem ampe jam 1 malem, jadi maaf kalo banyak kesalahan, ngantuk sih -_,-

Jangan tanya adegan paling bawah itu apa, saya menolak menjelaskan lebih lanjut, dan kalo ada yang minta lebih dinaikin lagi, tak cium aja sini, tapi pake tinju -3- beneran, itu batas saya u,u

Dan soal mobilnya, browsing aja, ya. Banyak kok .-. /slapped

Saya minta maaf banget karan banyak review belum terbalas, kaga sempet /.\ tapi udah saya baca semuanya kok. Saya bacanya lewat e-mail jadi engga bisa langsung bales, mianhae /.\

Terima kasih udah baca sampai akhir, semoga tidak menimbulakan efek samping semacam muntah, diare, atau kejang-kejang. Resiko ditanggung pembaca xD

Balasan review buat yang gak log-in:

TaeCuteKookie: Itu kata-kata temen saya, dan saya pas dengernya juga rada geli, dapet dari mana coba -_- Maaf gak bisa update kilat, tapi ini udah kok ._.

Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

ChaYoung: Iya, dia kan agak 'sesuatu' -_- haha abis mau gimanapun rambutnya, jatohnya ngegemesin sih. Tapi item yang paling greget ._. Ini sudah update, selamat menikmati ^^

Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

Enjiee: Ini udah lanjut ._. Iya, ini drabble collection VKook. Nanti mungkin akan ada, maaf saya engga bisa buatin karna saya engga mau misahin OTP, maaf /.\

ressijewel: Annyeong '_')/ Makasih udah mau baca cerita gaje ini, engga muntah-muntah kan? .-. Bagus deh kalo terhibur, semoga yang ini bisa ngehibur juga ._.

Makasih udah baca plus review ^^

Last, mind to review? Onegai~


	5. Chapter 5: Feels: Annoyed

_Feels: Annoyed_

_Author_: Kiku

_Rate_: T

_Genre: Friendship, fluff_

_Pair_: Jeon Jeongguk &amp; Kim Taehyung, Vkook

_Status: Complete_

_Words_: 1,561_words_ (10 _pages_ of Ms. Word)

_Disclaimer_: Seluruh _cast_ milik Tuhan, _management_ dan orang yang merasa memilikinya ;) Tapi _plot_ dan cerita ini milik saya.

_Warning_: Sho-ai, gaje, bahasa kasar, Facebook format, alternative universe, OOC, typo (s), plot mainstream, tidak sesuai EYD, alay. Don't Like? Don't Read!

_Summary_: Tae Hyung Kim and Jeon Jungkookie are in a relationship.

1 hour ago. Public.

Like Comment Share

You, Park Chimchim Ber-abs, Suga, and 133 others like this.

_Thanks to__:_

bangtan | ChaYoung | wolf12 | rika. maulina. 94

dwicky. woo | Sapphire Amumuhoopla | springyeol

Rapp-i | tifagyeomi97 | kyumin pu | melitakim88

minsugal | TaeCuteKookie | M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238

aulshaf | mingssoka | reny. boice | PikChumchum

whitegulliver | she3nn0 | Albino's Deer | BekiCoy0411 | btsjeje97

diradesfi00 | HanDik | KaiSooCouple | Enjiee

macclatte21 | TLStar1004 | ressijewel

minah bukan pembantu biasa | Melinda

| 19 SweetyChanbaek 92 | VampireDPS |

Vkook7 | Kyuminjoong |

Enjoy Reading~

* * *

Tae Hyung Kim and Jeon Jungkookie are in a relationship.

1 hour ago. Public.

Like Comment Share

You, Park Chimchim Ber-abs, Suga, and 133 others like this.

Taehyung menatap dengan puas layar bercahaya di depannya yang menampilkan situs sosial media ternama, Facebook.

Satu jam yang lalu dirinya meminta ─merengek─ kekasihnya untuk mau mengganti status hubungan mereka di Facebook. Alay memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia hanya ingin semua orang tahu kalau Jungkook itu sudah ada yang punya. Punya Taehyung.

Taehyung men-_scroll_ kursornya ke bawah untuk melihat komentar teman-temannya. Ia yakin mereka kaget sekali karena Jungkook yang dikenal polos itu sudah berpacaran dengannya, mengingat mereka memang baru resmi berpacaran dua hari yang lalu.

Suga

Wow Kookie, kau yakin berpacaran dengan Taehyung? Kau tidak dipaksa kan? :o

Like. Report.

57 minutes ago.

Prince Seokjin Not'Princess

Aku yakin tidak memberimu makanan beracun atau apapun yang membuat pikiranmu terganggu. Kau benar-benar mau dengan alien itu, Kookie? :/

Like. Report.

55 minutes ago.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Baiklah, ia tahu kedua orang itu sudah menganggap Jungkook sebagai adik dan anak mereka, ia tahu mereka hanya khawatir kalau saja Jungkook mendapat pasangan yang malah akan membahayakan adik mereka. Yah, kekhawatiran seorang kakak. Mungkin.

Disertai helaan napas pelan, Taehyung kembali membaca komentar selanjutnya yang semoga saja tidak menguras emosinya.

Kim Namjoon

_Maknae_ sudah dewasa rupanya, aku akan menunggu traktiran dari kalian berdua :D _Longlast_! ^^

Like. Report.

54 minutes ago.

"Namjoon _hyung_ memang yang terbaik." Taehyung bergumam pelan sembari nyengir lebar. Pemuda berumur 19 tahun itu merasa bersyukur karena ternyata tidak semua temannya menolak hubungannya dengan Jungkook.

Suga

Kim Namjoon: Kau mendukung Jungkookie dengan Taehyung? Apa kau masih waras?

Like. Report.

52 minutes ago.

Kim Namjoon

Suga: Memang kenapa kalau aku mendukung mereka berdua, _hyung_? Kau tahu, mereka terlihat manis saat bersama.

Like. Report.

50 minutes ago.

Taehyung mengklik 'like' pada komentar Namjoon, ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang mendapat traktiran darinya besok.

Prince Seokjin Not'Princess

Kim Namjoon: Kalau kau mendukung mereka berdua itu sama halnya kau mendukung Jungkook untuk menjadi tidak polos lagi, bodoh?!

Like. Report.

49 minutes ago.

Mereka itu kenapa, sih?! Taehyung kan juga bagian dari kelompok bermain mereka, kenapa mereka menganggap seolah Jungkook itu jadian dengan tua bangka beristri delapan dan memiliki kekayaan mencurigakan, _Maknae_ kesayangan mereka itu malah pacaran dengan Kim Taehyung yang luar biasa tampan, baik hati, rajin menabung serta pandai berkebun. Wong _hyung-hyung_nya itu juga sudah mengenalnya luar dalam kok. Dan kalau masalah mesum sih bawaan dari lahir.

Jeon Jungkookie

Memangnya Tae _hyung_ kenapa? Dia baik, dia juga tidak melakukan hal yang buruk padaku :(

Like. Report.

46 minutes ago.

Oh, pujaan hatinya membelanya, ia yakin mereka tidak akan berani menentang hubungan mereka berdua lagi karena permintaan mahluk menggemaskan itu.

Suga

Dia itu mesum, sayang~ Kau mau kalau diapa-apakan olehnya?!

Like. Report.

43 minutes ago.

Prince Seokjin Not'Princess

Suga benar, kook. Lebih baik kau dengan _hyung_ saja dari pada dengan alien itu ;)

Dan Namjoon, kau juga harus menolak hubungan mereka berdua, _arra_?!

Like. Report.

42 minutes ago.

_Wait···WHAT_? Babi merah muda yang hobi memasak itu meminta Jungkook menjadi kekasihnya? Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Oh, sungguh, dadanya mulai panas karena cemburu dan marah.

Park Chimchim Ber-abs

Keduluan Taehyung :(

Like. Report.

40 minutes ago.

Suga

Apa maksudmu, Jiminnie?~~

Like. Report.

39 minutes ago.

Park Chimchim Ber-abs

Bukan apa-apa, Yoongi _hyung._Aku hanya bercanda:D

Like. Report.

38 minutes ago.

Suga

Kau boleh menyukai siapa pun selain Jungkook. Dan mulai besok, jangan perlihatkan tubuh gemukmu di depanku lagi!

Like. Report.

37 minutes ago.

Park Chimchim Ber-abs

Huwaa apa maksudmu, _hyung?_ /.\ Kau tahu kalau aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak gemuk, ini berotot, _hyung_!

Like. Report.

36 minutes ago.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya dengan malas ─lagi─. Pasangan bodoh yang melakukan hal bodoh. Dan lagi bocah itu juga menyukai Jungkook?! Ingatkan Taehyung untuk menendang bokong besarnya besok.

Dipastikan kedua orang itu _offline_. Dua pengganggu hilang~

Jeon Jungkookie

Jin _hyung_: _Hyung_ lebih pantas menjadi _eomma_ku dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan _incest _:/

Yoongi _hyung_, Jimin: Aku tahu kalian punya masalah, tapi tolong berhenti memenuhi _notif_ku! -_- Dan maaf aku akan tetap bersama Tae _hyungie_~

Like. Report.

34 minutes ago.

Taehyung tersenyum puas lalu tertawa kecil, khas _pedophile_ yang menemukan mangsa baru. Kadang kekeraskepalaan kekasihnya ada manfaatnya.

Hope Hope

Akhirnya Taehyung berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Selamat! Perjuanganmu berakhir, _man_ :D

Like. Report.

34 minutes ago.

Hoseok sudah mulai ikut mengomentari, dan entah mengapa Taehyung punya firasat buruk tentang itu. Sepertinya ia harus lebih memperbesar kantong kesabaran yang ia miliki. Kombinasi Park Jimin dan Jung Hoseok tidak pernah berakhir baik.

Prince Seokjin Not'Princess

Aku ditolak T_T

Like. Report.

32 minutes ago.

Kim Namjoon

Jin _Hyung_: Kau hanya memedulikan Jungkook, tapi tidak pernah melihat sekitarmu. Tidak bisakah kau peka sedikit, _hyung_?

Like. Report.

32 minutes ago.

Taehyung mangap, demi apa ini terlalu _cheesy_. Bukan gaya Namjoon sekali. Dengan cepat Taehyung mengambil _screenshot _pada komentar Namjoon, siapa tahu suatu hari nanti bisa dipakai untuk mengancam.

Prince Seokjin Not'Princess

Kau tahu, Namjoon? Sikapmu aneh -_-

Like. Report.

29 minutes ago.

Kim Namjoon

Kau cemburu karena orang yang kau sukai lebih memerhatikan orang lain, menurutmu itu aneh?

Like. Report.

28 minutes ago.

Taehyung terbahak. Ia dapat membayangkan betapa merahnya telinga Seokjin saat membaca komentar Taehyung. Dan sepertinya ia akan mendapat traktiran dari dua orang yang akan jadian itu. Mungkin komentar-komentar ini ada manfaatnya─

Jeon Jungkookie

Hoseok _hyung_: _Nde hyung, gomawo_ :D Dan maksudnya perjuangan?

Like. Report.

27 minutes ago.

Hope Hope

Taehyung itu sudah lama menyukaimu. Dia bahkan pernah bermimpi menikahimu :v

Like. Report.

24 minutes ago.

······ atau tidak.

Taehyung seketika kecip saat membaca dua komentar di bawah komentar Namjoon, tidak akan pernah menjadi baik jika Hoseok sudah ikut berkomentar. Tidak. Akan. Pernah.

Jeon Jungkookie

_Jeongmal_? Sejak kapan? O.o Ceritakan tentang itu, _hyung_~

Like. Report.

22 minutes ago.

Ini buruk, ini buruk. Hoseok itu ember dan suka sekali melihatnya menderita, apapun komentarnya nanti pasti akan membuatnya ingin menceburkan diri di Sungai Han.

Hope Hope

Sepertinya kau penasaran sekali, Kook xD

Like. Report.

19 minutes ago.

Jeon Jungkookie

Tentu saja, ini kan tentang Tae _hyungie~_

Like. Report.

17 minutes ago.

Hope Hope

Ya, ya -_- Sebenarnya Taehyung menyukaimu sejak lama, dia bahkan memutuskan pacarnya karena jatuh cinta padamu.

Like. Report.

15 minutes ago.

Oke, ini masih dalam tahap wajar. Dan ia sudah pernah menceritakan itu pada Jungkook. Tidak ada masalah sampai disini.

Jeon Jungkookie

_Nugu_? Sohyun-_noona_? Tae _hyung_ sudah pernah menceritakannya padaku. Yang lain, _hyung_? .-.

Like. Report.

12 minutes ago.

Hope Hope

Wow, berani juga dia menceritakan tentang mantan pacarnya :o Eum, Kook, kau tau kan kalau Taehyung itu mesum?

Like. Report.

10 minutes ago.

Jeon Jungkookie

Kata _hyungdeul_ sih begitu, tapi aku rasa kita semua juga begitu, _hyung_ -_-

Like. Report.

9 minutes ago.

Hope Hope

Apa kau tahu dia juga punya fantasi seks tentangmu? Dia sering menceritakan kalau dia terobsesi melihatmu dengan telinga dan ekor kucing tengah berada di bawah tubuhnya -_-

Like. Report.

7 minutes ago.

BENARKAN?!

ARRGGGHHHH ANJING KUCING BADAK KUDA SAPI BABI AYAM MACAN KAMBING GULING. ITU KAN PRIVASI, KENAPA SI KEPARAT HOSEOK ITU MENGATAKANNYA?! ;A;

Sumpah, Taehyung merasa luar biasa malu, apa yang harus dia katakan saat bertemu kekasihnya nanti? Dan bagaiman kalau orang lain di sekolahnya membacanya? Gurunya?

Taehyung meremas surai coklatnya lalu menggigit gemas bantal di dekatnya, tak lama geraman frustrasi juga turut keluar dari bibirnya. _Free_ puk puk _for you_ ._.

Jeon Jungkookie

Hoseok _hyung_, kau pasti bercanda kan?

Like. Report.

5 minutes ago.

Tuh kan, Jungkook itu masih bocah, bagaimana kalau dia takut sama Taehyung nanti?! Pokoknya kalau sampai hubungannya dengan Jungkook merenggang, Taehyung akan menjadikan Hoseok sebagai umpan hiu di laut.

Hope Hope

Tentu saja tidak, dia bahkan pernah _ereksi_ hanya karena melihatmu makan es krim minggu lalu :3

Like. Report.

3 minutes ago.

Kali ini Taehyung hanya bisa memasang _facepalm_, dirinya benar-benar menyesal telah menyuruh Jungkook untuk meng_update_ status hubungan mereka. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau mereka memiliki teman-teman yang rada '_something_'.

Komentar-komentar paling atas seolah mengatakan kalau Jungkook adalah milik mereka dan membuat dadanya sesak karena cemburu. Sedangkan di bawahnya lebih parah, berisi rahasia yang tidak seharusnya menjadi konsumsi publik dan membuatnya malu tiada tara. Oh, tidak lupa diselingi beberapa adegan drama dan pertengkaran 'romantis'.

Seharusnya kekasih Jeon Jungkook itu mendengarkan kata hatinya agar ia mencium Jungkook saat upacara saja dan bukannya meng-alay di Facebook untuk mengenalkan Jungkook sebagai kekasihnya. Taehyung benar-benar mendapat pelajaran berharga kali ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke rumah Kookie." Gumamnya kemudian mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil setelah sebelumnya mengetikan sesuatu di laptopnya dan mematikannya. Ada yang harus dia katakan pada Jungkook.

Tae Hyung Kim

Berhenti bersikap seolah Jungkook adalah milik kalian, dia adalah milikku! Jangan pernah menggodanya, memanggilnya sayang apa lagi menyentuhnya, dia milikku! Dan Hoseok _hyung_, silakan menikmati hari terakhirmu di dunia.

Like. Report.

Just now.

Keesokan harinya ditemukan enam buah _kissmark_ berbaris rapi di leher Jeon Jungkook.

-End-

* * *

Omake

"Jung Hoseok?" Lee _seonsaengnim_ mengernyitkan keningnya saat tidak ada seorang pun yang mengangkat tangannya, Jung Hoseok tidak masuk, huh?

Di gedung kelas sebelas, seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata tajam mengulas seringai lebar yang sejak pagi tadi terulas tajam di wajahnya, ekspresinya menunjukan bahwa ia tengah puas akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang ia lakukan pagi ini. Sebuah pembalasan dendam yang manis~

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda bernama lengkap Jung Hoseok tengah meringkuk di bawah selimutnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang mules tidak tertahankan, tubuhnya penuh keringat sementara wajahnya sudah seputih cat dinding kamarnya, ingatkan dia untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan Kim-_Fuckin'_-Taehyung.

* * *

Pesan moral: Kalo mau ngumumin hubungan jangan di Facebook, apa lagi kalo temen-temen kamu pada sinting :/

Hisashiburi, minna-san '_')/ maaf saya baru sempet update, ini saja saya ketik di sela-sela ujian sekolah karna saya malas belajar ._.

Oh, ya. Mohon kasih tahu kalo ada format Facebook yang udah beda, saya udah lama engga buka itu website, password pun udah lupa -_-

Maaf sekarang saya engga bisa bales review sama sekali, kalo ada pertanyaan silakan tanyakan lewat pm, yang jelas saya berterima kasih sekali karna udah nyempetin baca sama review, gamsahamnida^^

Balesan review buat yang engga log-in di next drabble ya, maaf /w\ Drabble selanjutnya udah setengah jadi, semoga bisa update secepetnya /sok penting/

Last, review? Onegai~


	6. Chapter 6: Feels: Pervert

_Feels: Pervert_

_Author_: Kiku

_Rate: _T

_Genre: Romance, fluff_

_Pair_: Jeon Jeongguk &amp; Kim Taehyung, Vkook

_Status: Complete_

_Words_: 1,344 _words_ (5 _pages_ of Ms. Word)

_Disclaimer_: Seluruh _cast_ milik Tuhan, _management_ dan orang yang merasa memilikinya ;) Tapi _plot_ dan cerita ini milik saya. Tapi kalo ngasih Jungkook buat saya, saya juga terima kok ._.

_Warning_: Sho-ai, gaje, _School life, alternative universe, unbeta_, OOC, _typo (s),_ _plot mainstream_, tidak sesuai EYD, alay.

_Summary_: Kim Taehyung adalah orang yang menurut Jungkook aneh, tapi entah kenapa juga sangat menarik di matanya.

Seorang yang aneh karena ia terbiasa memasukan segala jenis permen ke dalam mulutnya dan yang menariknya, jika biasanya orang yang sedang mengulum _lollipop_ akan terlihat menggemaskan atau lucu, maka Kim Taehyung adalah pengecualian.

Di mata Jungkook, saat pemuda itu memasukan makanan manis itu ke mulutnya, sadar atau tidak dirinya tampak seksi. Luar biasa seksi.

_Thanks to__:_

bangtan | ChaYoung | wolf12 | rika. maulina. 94

dwicky. woo | Sapphire Amumuhoopla | springyeol

Rapp-i | tifagyeomi97 | kyumin pu | melitakim88

minsugal | TaeCuteKookie | M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238

aulshaf | mingssoka | reny. boice | PikChumchum

whitegulliver | she3nn0 | Albino's Deer | BekiCoy0411 | btsjeje97

diradesfi00 | HanDik | KaiSooCouple | Enjiee

macclatte21 | TLStar1004 | ressijewel

minah bukan pembantu biasa | melinda | macclatte21

| 19 SweetyChanbaek 92 | VampireDPS

Krasivyybaek | teysxng | dttchmaeheh | DiraDesfi26

siscaMinstalove | MinYeolKook | Guest | Ev |

Enjoy Reading~

* * *

Jungkook memusatkan perhatiannya pada jendela di samping kirinya, sesekali senyum kecil yang lucu turut menghiasi wajahnya saat objek yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya melakukan hal yang menurutnya menarik. Pemuda itu bahkan mengabaikan kicauan gurunya di depan sana. Mau bagaimana lagi, kegiatannya yang ini lebih menyenangkan sih.

Objek perhatiannya adalah seorang pemuda yang juga menjadi _sunbae_nya. Kim Taehyung namanya. Orang yang menurut Jungkook aneh, tapi entah kenapa juga sangat menarik di matanya.

Seorang yang aneh karena ia terbiasa memasukan segala jenis permen ke dalam mulutnya dan yang menariknya, jika biasanya orang yang sedang mengulum _lollipop_ akan terlihat menggemaskan atau lucu, maka Kim Taehyung adalah pengecualian.

Di mata Jungkook, saat pemuda itu memasukan makanan manis itu ke mulutnya, sadar atau tidak dirinya tampak seksi. Luar biasa seksi.

Jungkook menyalahkan hormon remajanya yang entah kenapa sulit dikendalikan jika berdekatan dengan pemuda yang bahkan mungkin tidak sadar jika ia menjadi objek fantasi seorang pemuda manis.

Ia juga menyalahkan Kim Taehyung karena kebiasaannya itu membuat fantasinya tidak terkontrol bahkan cenderung meliar ketika melihat pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda itu adalah ketika ia menunggu temannya, Junhong, untuk pulang bersama di pinggir lapangan basket, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah _lollipop_ mendarat di atas kepalanya dan saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, _visual_nya menangkap wajah seorang kakak kelasnya yang tengah mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jungkook dari jendela kelasnya di lantai dua. Tanpa sadar Jungkook menahan napasnya.

Asdfghjkl. Untuk pertama kali Jungkook merasa dirinya tidak pantas disebut polos.

* * *

Selama ini teman-teman Jungkook kerap menyebutnya polos, lugu, _innocent_ dan sejenisnya. Dan Jungkook merasa ia memang cocok dipanggil seperti itu, karena meskipun ia memang laki-laki normal yang mengerti tentang hal-hal berbau porno, dirinya tidak seperti seseorang dari kelas Taehyung berinisial Kim Jong In yang berlangganan majalah dewasa setiap bulan, menonton _blue film_ sehari tiga kali, bahkan sampai hafal mati ukuran dada para pemain wanitanya.

Atau mungkin seperti kakak kelasnya berinisial Lee Hyuk Jae di tingkat tiga yang sampai memiliki _website_ khusus untuk men_download_ video biru terbaru, dari kualitas blur semacam 3gp sampai kualitas _High Definition_ yang paling bening, mulai dari Jepang yang mantap sampai afrika yang abstrak. Pokoknya komplit.

Jungkook hanya mengerti, tapi kurang memahami ─dan kurang praktek─ dan ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika mendapati otaknya telah tercemar bumbu-bumbu _yadong_ hanya karena seorang kakak kelas pecicilan yang seksi.

_What a pity._

"Memerhatikan Taehyung _sunbae_ lagi?" Jungkook terlonjak pelan dari duduknya ketika suara di sebelahnya berbisik pelan.

"Kau membuatku terkejut, Junhong." Katanya sambil berbisik pula.

"Habisnya dari tadi kau hanya melihat keluar. Apa Taehyung _sunbae_ begitu tampan, huh?"

Junhong berkata dengan nada sedikit ketus, ia belum rela kalau sahabat manisnya ini punya seseorang yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Tentu saja, bukankah dia terlihat sangat menarik?" Balasnya sambil kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela di sampingnya.

"Apanya? Dia hanya duduk diam dengan wajah bosan, bagian mana yang menarik?" Junhong menggerutu.

"Mau ku jelaskan bagaimanapun, kau tidak akan mengerti,"

"Seperti kau mengerti saja. Kau beruntung kelas kita berhadapan langsung dengan kelas Taehyung _sunbae_, kau bebas melihatnya lama-lama." Jungkook tidak membalas gumaman penuh kecemburuan dari pemuda bermarga Choi itu. Ia lebih memilih kembali pada kegiatan awalnya.

Memerhatikan Taehyung _sunbae_~

"Jeon Jungkook!" Jungkook kembali terlonjak saat teriakan –iya, teriakan bukan bisikan– marah dari Ahn _Sonsaengnim_ menyapa pendengarannya dengan manis.

"Ye, _sonsaengnim_?" Jungkook mencicit pelan dari bangkunya. Ia pikir Ahn _saem_ tidak memerhatikannya.

"Melihat ke luar jendela, mengobrol dengan Choi Junhong, lalu melamun di tengah pelajaran. Sebegitu tidak pentingkah pelajaranku, huh?"

Ahn sonsaengnim tidak tahan rupanya, sedari tadi muridnya yang satu ini terlihat tidak fokus, awalnya ia hanya membiarkannya, tetapi semakin lama kesabarannya habis juga.

"_Aniyo, mianhamnida, sonsaengnim_." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, dalam pikirannya tergambar berbagai macam siksaan yang akan diterima tubuhnya. Mana tadi dia hanya sarapan satu potong roti. Sial sekali.

"Kalau di luar terlihat sangat menarik di matamu. Silakan keluar dan kelilingi lapangan yang kau perhatikan itu sampai pelajaranku berakhir." Jungkook memasang wajah melas, demi apa pelajaran ini masih berlangsung lima puluh lima menit lagi.

"T-tapi, _sonsaengnim_…" Jungkook menelan kembali protes yang akan ia lontarkan, delikan maut Ahn _Sonsaengnim _cukup hebat untuk membuatnya bungkam.

"Apa? Kau ingin berlari sampai pelajaran hari ini selesai?"

Jungkook menggeleng dengan raut wajah _horror_, bisa mati dia.

Dengan langkah gontai pemuda berambut _raven_ itu segera meninggalkan bangkunya setelah sebelumnya memberikan tatapan 'Doakan aku' yang dramatis pada Junhong, yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan tidak tulus dan raut kasihan yang berlebihan.

Ambil positifnya saja, lumayan bisa olahraga di pelajaran kimia.

* * *

Jungkook memasang wajah bosan, disaat teman-temannya sudah istirahat dan makan di rumah, dirinya harus berdiam diri di kelas sendirian menunggu jemputan.

Apalagi tenaganya sudah terkuras habis saat menjalani hukuman dari Ahn _Sonsaengnim_ pada jam pelajaran ke delapan tadi, saat ini yang ia inginkan hanya pulang dan bergelung di kasurnya sampai besok pagi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir asal mula hukuman yang ia terima adalah dari Taehyung. Ya, salah Taehyung karena membuat pikiran Jungkook _stuck_ pada pemuda itu, membuatnya lupa pada sekitarnya. Pokoknya salah Taehyung. Titik.

Kim Tae Hyung memiliki semacam _pheromone_ yang membuatnya memikat, meski seaneh apapun kelakuannya, ia akan terlihat menawan. Ia memiliki mata yang tajam, dan _eyeliner_ yang kerap melapisi kelopak matanya hanya membuatnya semakin tajam.

Taehyung juga memiliki suara _husky_ dan berat yang seksi, membayangkan jika Taehyung berbisik dengan suara rendah di telinganya nyaris membuat Jungkook gila, apalagi sekarang Taehyung mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna _lavender_, warna kelabu dan berantakan yang seharusnya melanggar aturan itu membuatnya terlihat mencolok sekaligus _hot_. Pokoknya jika menjadi seksi itu adalah sebuah dosa, maka Kim Tae Hyung adalah dosa besar.

Yang membuat poin keseksiannya berkurang adalah cengiran lebar dan jalan pikirannya yang kadang di luar nalar manusia biasa, unik –kalau tidak mau dikatakan aneh–.

"Jungkook-ah." Ah, jemputannya datang.

"_Hyung_," Jungkook tersenyum menyambut kekasihnya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu? Maaf tadi Hoseok _hyung_ memaksaku untuk membantunya membersihkan kelas,"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera pulang, tapi ya sudahlah. Ayo pulang, _hyung_." Ujarnya sambil memasang wajah malas, ia akan bersikap berbeda jika sudah berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. Menjaga harga diri katanya.

Tak lama, wajah malasnya tergantikan sepenuhnya saat merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menyusup di sela-sela jarinya dan sebuah bibir menyapa pipinya. Seolah mengucapkan permintaan maaf dengan cara yang luar biasa manis. Jungkook tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mati-matian menahan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya.

Taehyung tahu dengan benar bagaimana memperlakukan seseorang yang disayanginya.

"Aku tadi melihatmu berlari di lapangan cukup lama. Kau melakukan kesalahan apa, Kookie?" Jungkook tergagap, tidak mungkin dia menjawab, "Aku disuruh berlari karena terlalu fokus memerhatikanmu sampai tidak mendengarkan Ahn _sonsaengnim_. Habis hyung terlalu tampan sih." Jawaban itu hanya ada dalam pikirannya, ia masih punya malu untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Ah, i-itu karena aku lupa mengerjakan tugas," kilahnya sambil tersenyum kaku, sementara Taehyung menaikkan alisnya, sangat bukan tipikal Jeon Jungkook untuk melupakan sesuatu.

"Lain kali jangan lupakan tugasmu lagi. Dan sebagai pengganti energi, ini untukmu." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan _lollipop_ rasa _strawberry_ dari mulutnya dan mengacungkannya pada Jungkook yang memasang raut jijik.

"Aku tidak mau, itu bekas _hyung_." Seakan tidak peduli dengan penolakan kekasihnya, Taehyung dengan paksa menjejalkan makanan manis itu ke mulut Jungkook dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

Taehyung mah gitu orangnya.

"Enak kan?" Tanyanya sambil mengambil permen karet dan mengunyahnya, Jungkook memutar bola matanya dan memilih menikmati _lollipop_ di mulutnya, lumayan gratis.

Jungkook memerhatikan Taehyung yang membuat balon dari permen karetnya, lalu bagaimana lidah pemuda itu mengambil kembali permen yang merekat di bibirnya dan kembali mengunyahnya.

Jungkook menelan ludah. Ia merasa perlu mencuci otaknya.

"Kenapa, _chagi_?"

"_Ani, hyung_." Jungkook tersenyum.

Maaf mengecewakan, tapi pemuda seksi ini milik Jeon Jungkook.

-End-

* * *

_Omake_

Jungkook menggerutu dengan manis di lapangan basket yang panas. Sendirian.

"Junhong brengsek itu ke mana sih?" Jungkook memang bukan gadis yang akan mengeluh jika terkena panas sedikit saja, bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah ia lapar, tapi orang yang ditunggunya dan katanya ingin pulang bersama malah belum datang.

TUK

"Aduh!" Gerutuannya terhenti saat sebuah benda asing menimpa kepalanya, ia melihat ke bawah dan menemukan sebuah lollipop tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya dan memungut _lollipop_ itu, kerutan di keningnya bertambah dalam saat menemukan sebuah kertas tertempel disana.

'_Wanna go out tonight_?' Hmph, orang aneh macam mana yang mengajak kencan dengan cara bodoh seperti ini. Jungkook mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk menemukan pelaku dari keanehan ini. Seketika ia menahan napas.

Sepertinya ia akan menjadi orang _idiot_ karena berpikir untuk menyetujui ajakan aneh ini.

* * *

Pesan moral: Dedek Kookie udah gede :'v (?)


	7. Chapter 7: Feels: Lazy

_Feels: Lazy_

_Author_: Kiku

_Rate_: T

_Genre: Family / Friendship, romance, general_

_Pair_: Jeon Jeongguk &amp; Kim Taehyung, Vkook

_Status: Complete_

_Words_: 1,296 _words_ (5 _pages_ of Ms. Word)

_Disclaimer_: Seluruh _cast_ milik Tuhan, _management_ dan orang yang merasa memilikinya ;) Tapi _plot_ dan cerita ini milik saya. Tapi kalo ada yang mau ngasih Jungkook buat saya, saya terima kok ._.

_Warning_: _Sho-ai, Yaoi_, gaje, _Semi canon_, OOC, _typo (s), plot mainstream_, tidak sesuai EYD, alay.

_Summary_: Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya saat melihat mata Jungkook sudah terpejam sepenuhnya, bersiap untuk ikut menyelami mimpi. Persetan dengan gedoran pintu di luar sana, toh mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ia sudah mengunci pintu tadi.

Ah, cuaca di luar sangat mendukung bermesraan di bawah selimut, lagipula tidak akan ada yang membunuhnya hanya karena bermalas-malasan di hari libur kan?

_Special Thanks to__:_

bangtan | ChaYoung | wolf12 | rika. maulina. 94

dwicky. woo | Sapphire Amumuhoopla | springyeol

Rapp-i | tifagyeomi97 | kyumin pu | melitakim88

minsugal | TaeCuteKookie | M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238

aulshaf | mingssoka | reny. boice | PikChumchum

whitegulliver | she3nn0 | Albino's Deer | BekiCoy0411 | btsjeje97

diradesfi26 | HanDik | KaiSooCouple | Enjiee

macclatte21 | TLStar1004 | ressijewel

minah bukan pembantu biasa | melinda | macclatte21

| Krasivyybaek | VampireDPS

Teysxng | dttchmaeheh | siscaMinstalove | Guest

Ev | Krystal | FabMinMin | eunhaezha

tayhyung | HappyHeichou |

_Enjoy Reading~_

* * *

"Jungkook terlambat bangun lagi?" Seokjin bertanya dengan nada jengah.

Saat ini hanya ada Namjoon yang tengah duduk manis di meja makan, menunggu Seokjin yang sedang mengaduk-aduk masakannya. Seokjin memang harus bangun lebih pagi dari _member _lainnya, tuntutan seorang 'ibu'.

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja, _hyung_." Sahut Namjoon dengan nada datar. Tangan kanannya beraksi menghabiskan persediaan cemilan di kulkas, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk memainkan _gadge_t yang menghubungkannya dengan dunia maya.

Tak lama, Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung ikut bergabung di meja makan dan mulai memakan buah apa saja untuk mengganjal perut mereka yang sudah lapar tak termaafkan. Sementara Yoongi yang juga baru saja keluar kamar ikut membantu Seokjin memasak.

"Kau tidak membangunkan Jungkook, Jimin?" Tanya Seokjin pada Jimin yang sibuk mengunyah apel yang direbutnya dari Taehyung.

"Sudah, _hyung_. Tapi sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah, bahkan bujukan 'ada ayam goreng' sudah tidak mempan. Aku penasaran apa yang membuatnya begitu lelah." Kata Jimin sambil melirik sinis pada Taehyung yang hanya memasang wajah tidak peduli sambil memakan buah pisang.

"Taehyung-ah, apa kalian melakukan'nya' lagi semalam?" Namjoon bertanya sambil menggigit buah pisang yang dipegang Taehyung.

"Ya, lagipula hari ini kita libur kan?" Taehyung membuang sisa pisang di tangannya, ia tidak mau ciuman tidak langsung dengan _leader_nya itu.

TAK

"Aww, untuk apa itu tadi?!" Taehyung spontan berteriak saat sebuah sumpit terlempar dan mengenai kepala gantengnya.

Tapi ketika melihat Seokjin yang memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu mau tidak mau membuatnya menelan ludah.

"Kau beruntung Yoongi menahanku untuk melempar pisau. Apa-apaan wajah tak bersalahmu itu?!" Taehyung semakin menciut saat mendengar raungan Seokjin yang seolah benar-benar menyesal karena tidak melemparinya dengan pisau daging yang dipegangnya.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Percuma kau marah-marah pada Taehyung, dia tidak akan mendengarkan." Ujar Hoseok yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat adu bacot ibu dan anak itu.

Taehyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berulang kali, seakan membenarkan perkataan Hoseok. Tidak tahu diri memang.

"Taehyung, memangnya kau tidak kasihan pada Jungkook? Demi Tuhan, kita baru saja pulang dari Taiwan dan kau sudah membuatnya lelah lagi. Lagipula dia masih kecil, Taehyung." Kali ini Yoongi ikut berkomentar.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku khilaf." Taehyung mencicit pelan. Khilaf kok terus.

"Maklum hyung, dia kan kelebihan hormon," Komentar Hoseok membuat Taehyung tertohok, ingin sekali ia balas mengumpat, "Jomblo diam saja!" dengan kuat di telinga Hoseok. Biasanya kalimat itu akan membuat Hoseok diam –pundung–, tapi _maknae_ kedua itu sadar kalau situasi tidak memihaknya sekarang ini.

"Hari ini memang kita _free_, tapi itu juga bukan alasan untuk berbuat sesuka kalian, pikirkan juga kondisi Jungkook," Ujar Jin sambil meletakan samgyeopsal yang selesai dimasaknya di atas meja makan, _member_ tertua itu terlihat lebih tenang dari pada tadi.

Segera setelah menyentuh meja, sumpit para member bertarung memperebutkan daging berbalut mentega itu. Maklum saja, _dorm_ Bangtan Boys memang berisi karnivora yang akan berdemo jika hanya melihat kimchi di meja makan.

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kalian makan dengan normal? Di dapur masih ada banyak!" Yoongi berkata dengan nada jengkel, ia dan Seokjin memang biasa memasak banyak mengingat member Bangtan, terutama Namjoon dan Taehyung mempunyai prinsip hidup 'Banyak makan, banyak rejeki'.

Seokjin yang semula ingin mengambil nasi mengurungkan niatnya saat mengingat anak bungsunya masih belum keluar kamar.

"Jungkook belum keluar juga?" katanya dengan nada khawatir.

Sementara itu Taehyung mulai gugup, ia yakin akan ada acara ceramah untuk Kim Tae Hyung _season_ dua sebentar lagi.

"_ByunTae_! Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan pada Kookie tadi malam?"

Tuh kan.

Taehyung baru saja akan membuka mulut, tapi sepertinya Seokjin tidak tertarik mendengar penjelasannya. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan emosi ke'ibu'annya saja sepertinya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah cukup lama menahan diri, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan pasanganmu ketika bercinta, Jungkook bahkan sampai berkata di depan kamera kalau tubuhnya sering sakit saat bangun di pagi hari, kau pikir bagaimana tanggapan orang lain ketika mendengarnya dst dsb dll…" Seokjin terus mengungkapkan kekesalannya, paling tidak Taehyung harus tahu kalau tindakannya salah atau paling tidak memikirkan semua perkataannya.

_Member_ lain tetap makan dengan _khusuk_, seolah ocehan Seokjin adalah iringan biola yang menemani sarapan mereka. Bahkan mungkin jika ada bom sekalipun, mereka hanya akan melirik sebentar dan melanjutkan makan.

"Yoongi _hyung_, tolong ambilkan kimchi itu," Taehyung meminta tolong dengan nada _innocent_. Yoongi menurutinya.

Sedangkan Seokjin langsung berhenti bicara dan memegangi kepalanya dengan dramatis, "Aku bisa gila,"

Ah, percuma saja bicara dengan seorang _regretless_ seperti Taehyung, hanya membuat makan hati.

"Kau, cepat bangunkan Jungkook. Nanti dia sakit kalau tidak makan," Seokjin memerintah Taehyung dengan nada tidak sabar.

Sungguh, kepalanya berdenyut sakit sekarang ini, _pink mania _itu yakin tekanan darahnya akan naik sebentar lagi.

"Dia berkata seolah menendang Jungkook tidaklah menyakitinya," gerutu Taehyung pelan, meski begitu ia tetap bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke kamar Jungkook –yang juga kamar seluruh _member_–.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar, Taehyung menyempatkan diri untuk membuat Jin meledak dengan berkata,

"Namjoon _hyung_, kau harus berhati-hati dengan Jin _hyung_, dia sedang PMS sekarang." Dan langsung menutup pintu saat sebuah garpu melayang ke arahnya.

* * *

Saat membuka pintu, pemuda kelahiran 1995 itu mendapati gundukan menggemaskan yang ia yakini adalah kekasihnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ranjang Jungkook lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang sang _maknae_.

Untuk sesaat ia hanya diam mengamati wajah lucu bocah itu ketika tidur, matanya tergelincir ke bawah, ke arah bahu dan dada Jungkook yang tidak terlindungi selimut. Yah, pemuda Busan itu memang terbiasa tidur tanpa baju.

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum puas saat melihat sebuah benda berwarna merah yang terlihat mencolok di atas tulang selangka Jungkook.

Sebuah _kissmark_.

Sebenarnya ia ingin membuat banyak, tapi ia juga memikirkan nasib Jungkook jika tanda itu tersebar di setiap bagian tubuhnya, bisa gawat kan.

Taehyung tahu jika cara biasa seperti menepuk pipi tidak mungkin bisa membangunkan Jungkook, karena itu ia mulai merendahkan wajahnya dan menjilat daun telinga pemuda itu dan berbisik,

"Kookie, saatnya makan." Taehyung menambahkan bonus tiupan pada lubang telinga Jungkook sebelum memindahkan bibirnya pada wajah bak bayi di bawahnya, mengecupi seluruh permukaan halus itu.

Jungkook membuka matanya saat merasakan geli pada telinga dan wajahnya, setelahnya ia segera mendorong dada pemuda di depannya yang masih asyik menciumi wajahnya. Jungkook tahu itu adalah alien mesumnya.

"_Hyung_!" Bentak Jungkook pada akhirnya, tidak tahan dengan rasa geli di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya bangun juga, cepatlah mandi. _Hyungdeul_ khawatir karena dari tadi kau belum bangun,"

"Aku tidak bisa, _hyung_. Tubuhku sakit semua," keluh Jungkook dengan nada memprihatinkan.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar semalam?" Melihat Jungkook yang seperti itu tak urung membuat Taehyung khawatir juga, apa dia sudah keterlaluan?

"_Eoh_, aku tidak yakin bisa bangun sekarang," rajuk sang _maknae_, membuat rasa bersalah kian bersarang dalam diri Taehyung.

"Apa perlu ke dokter? Maaf aku kelepasan semalam," ujar Taehyung dengan nada bersalah yang kentara.

"Tidak perlu, _hyung._ Aku hanya butuh istirahat,"

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu tidur lagi," Hah, masih saja modus.

Taehyung segera mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring di sebelah Jungkook, ukuran ranjang Jungkook memang yang lebih besar dibanding milik _member_ lain mengingat ukuran tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin makan? Jin _hyung_ memasak samgyeopsal tadi," tanya Taehyung sambil memainkan jemarinya diantara helaian rambut hitam Jungkook.

"Nanti saja, _hyung_. Aku tidak terlalu lapar," Jungkook menikmati sentuhan Taehyung pada rambutnya, membuatnya ingin kembali ke alam mimpi. Rasanya begitu menenangkan.

"Aku yakin mereka akan menuduhku macam-macam karena tidak segera keluar kamar," Jungkook hanya diam, tidak membalas gerutuan _hyung_ kesayangannya, matanya terlalu sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana kekasihnya berusaha menahan kantuk yang menyerangnya, ia memeluk tubuh hangat di hadapannya. Di luar sana dingin karena hujan yang mengguyurnya sejak semalam, tapi berada satu selimut dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya merasa hangat.

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya saat melihat mata Jungkook sudah terpejam sepenuhnya, bersiap untuk ikut menyelami mimpi. Persetan dengan gedoran pintu di luar sana, toh mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ia sudah mengunci pintu tadi.

Ah, cuaca di luar sangat mendukung bermesraan di bawah selimut, lagipula tidak akan ada yang membunuhnya hanya karena bermalas-malasan di hari libur kan?

"Kim Tae Hyung, keluar sekarang!"

Err···

-End-

* * *

Pesan moral: Dingin nih, tidur aja yuk :3

Ini terinspirasi dari Interview BTS An Niu Han Liu di Taiwan 30 maret kemaren pas si Kook bilang kalo dia paling susah bangun tidur karna badannya suka sakit pas pagi. Plis lah Kook, itu minta didelusiin banget ;-;

Walopun Jin udah bilang itu gara-gara dia yang mukul, tetep aja otak fujo saya tidak menerima ;-; Btw, ini apdetnya cepet, ya? The power of pengangguran nih :v

Udah pada liat teaser photo comeback kan? Percaya apa engga saya bad mood seharian gara-gara liat JiKook di konsep foto pertama, tapi hari ini saya fangirlingan gegara ada Vkook moment di konsep foto ketiga di atas kasur pula HAHA :v

Terima kasih udah baca sampai akhir, semoga tidak menimbulakan efek samping semacam muntah, diare, atau kejang-kejang. Resiko ditanggung pembaca xD

Last, mind to review? Onegai~


End file.
